


simple math

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Thor leaves his door open.A lot.





	simple math

**Author's Note:**

> Random smut for a rare pairing. Doesn't necessarily have to be read as MCU or 616. Honestly, there is no mention of any serious plot points, villains, etc. It's just porn without a plot.

The first time was entirely by accident.

See, Tony rarely slept in his room. Usually, he bedded down on the couch in his lab or fell asleep at his workstation. The few times he made it up the stairs, it was typically well into the afternoon. It was very uncommon for him to be upstairs before sun up but that night, he found himself in the hallway rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he shuffled towards him bedroom. Everyone else was in bed, their doors closed.

Save for one.

He heard them first. The familiar sound of skin slapping against skin, hushed breaths and a deep rumbling groan as the bed creaked. He’d just passed the doorway when he finally processed what he was hearing, he blushed immediately. Tony knew very well what he was hearing but something came over him and he crept closer regardless. To this day, he still can’t explain it short of chalking it up to pure curiosity. If he’d just hurried past to his bedroom like a decent person the rest of this would have never happened.

Historically, Tony Stark has never known when to say “when.”

His eyes cut to the closed doors surrounding him as he slides over to the door. His hands are clammy, stomach twisting as he pushes down a crazy, nervous fear that Cap or Clint will come out and see him peeking in like a pervy voyeur. 

The door was cracked wide enough to clearly see inside, even in the dim lighting. His eyes catch on the golden flesh of Thor’s tight ass flexing as he thrusts roughly into a faceless woman. She’s on all fours on the bed where Thor stands behind her, barefoot as he takes her from behind. Thor, being a prideful god, was not at all modest about being undressed around his teammates. This certainly wasn’t the first time Tony had seen him naked and it wasn’t the first time he caught himself coveting his teammate’s appearance. Even so, his mouth waters at the sight of Thor’s broad shoulders glisten, damp with exertion as if he’d been at this for a while, his strong hands controlling her, using her body for his release. From the way this woman has all but melted into the silk sheets, she doesn’t seem to mind. She moaned softly as she pushed her hips back in desperation. Thor leans over for a moment to whisper something in her ear that makes her nod earnestly and then he’s pounding into her hard enough that Tony aches in sympathy.

Her screams stutter and fall into quiet pants as he eagerly takes everything Thor has to give her. A large hand strokes down her back as Thor grins smugly down at her. Tony watches as her back arches and she takes Thor impossibly deeper, his groans barely heard over the sound of her crying out. Her arms gives out and she buries her face in the pillows as Thor pounds into her until she stiffens and comes with him inside of her.

When Tony thinks back to this night, he’ll remember how the smug bastard had laughed in that good-natured way that said she had no idea what she was in for as he took her lax body in his arms and continued to bury himself inside. She grasps at the sheets weakly, mewling as Thor takes up a steady rhythm. Tony has to close his eyes, leans his head against the doorjamb as he slides the heel of his hand over his groin. He’s painfully hard, his ears straining for each and every one of Thor’s deep groans. He’s aching to get a grip around his cock but that’s past a line he’s not ready to cross. 

Thor fucks her relentlessly and doesn’t slow until he sucks in a sudden breath, his hair falling over his back as his face goes lax. Tony’s cheek presses into the doorjamb as he watches Thor slide one hand beneath to her sex. His bicep flexes and she cries out again as he brings her off once more, with him this time by the look of it. It was an incredibly private moment but Tony couldn’t bear to look away. Watching Thor’s face go soft, the tensing of his muscles, his arms, his thighs as he emptied himself inside of her… it did something to Tony. He almost felt out of breath somehow as he watches Thor turn her over and smile down at her. His broad chest rises and falls softly as he comes down. She grins up at him in return and then Tony really feels like a creepy voyeur.

He leaves quietly, his heart pounding as he barely processes making it to his room. He buries his face into the cool surface of his pillow as he wraps his hand tight around his leaking cock. He gives up the pretense of trying to picture whatever nameless porn star he’d seen last in his extensive collection and lets himself think of the tight muscles in Thor’s lower back, his ass clenching as he thrusts powerfully into her. He sees Thor’s strong arms holding her tight as she gives herself over to him, hears his deep voice as he came. And in that moment, when Tony’s close and he can feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, he sees himself in her place. Sees himself on all fours with Thor pounding into him, that smug grin on his face and Tony bites down on his pillow as he spills over his hand. 

 

The next week, there was a different girl. 

He doesn’t spot Thor right away, just brown curls over dark brown skin as Thor’s companion writhed and muffled her cries in a nearby pillow. Then a hand comes up to steal it away from her and Tony sees Thor for the first time. His eyes are bright and wicked as he returns to his place between her legs. His head bobs slightly as he works with her movements. Works to keep his mouth on the most intimate part of her body as he does her best to keep still and fails. Her hands wind their way into his blond locks as she shakes and comes across his tongue. ‘

She settles on the bed and nearly sobs when Thor continues to lap at her sex. He devours her like a starving man, relentless, unyielding; paying no attention to her desperation. His biceps come up beneath her thighs as he opens her further. Tony’s head makes a small thump as he presses his cheek to the doorjamb and tries to decide if he’s feeling jealousy or sympathy. Both of the god’s large hands grip her thighs tight, no hands spared to pleasure himself. This was it. This was all he had planned for the night. 

It was jealousy. 

 

The next week, another girl.

She’s a lot more demanding than the last one and Tony wonders if she left the door open on purpose. Thor has her in the exact same position as the first as he kneels behind her on the bed. His back is scratched, from passion or their last bout, Tony can’t tell. This one likes to talk and Thor lets her for a while before he gets frustrated either from something she said or from holding out, Tony’s not sure. He watches as Thor’s beautiful mouth twists crossly as he pounds into her harder than Tony thought possible. Her legs spread out wider as Thor’s hand cups her mound possessively.

Tony leans in as close as he dares to hear Thor’s gruff voice, “Is this what you expected? Hmm?” His voice is gruff, almost patronizing as she struggles to rub herself off in his hand. What Tony thought was an attempt at helping now appears to be a punishment. She tries to shift in Thor’s grip and grind against the heel of his hand but he doesn’t give an inch. “Is this what you imagined me to be?” Finally, he takes pity and releases her. His cock makes a wet sound as it punches into her again and again, pulling wavering moans from her throat. “What have you heard?” He palms her breast, teasing a hard nipple when she doesn’t answer. 

“Hours,” she murmurs, her voice cracking as Thor thrust into her roughly. “You can go for hours.”

He chuckles, bending over her as he nibbles on her ear. “Aye, this is true. What else?” He pounds into her playfully, laughing as she cries out. “What else have you heard from your friends?”

“Big,” she continues, her hair shielding her face as Thor grips her waist tightly. “Jesus,” Tony can see the moment she comes. His cock swells in his pants as he watches her eyes roll back and her voice drops out. Her legs quiver and shake as she bears down on him and Tony can’t take it anymore.

He returns to his room before Thor comes and reaches into his bedside drawer. He hasn’t opened it in months but desperate times and all that. He slicks his fingers quickly; stomach twisting with need as he finally presses his fingers to his entrance. He circles it, teasing himself as long as he can bear before he buries them inside. One again, he doesn’t try to think of someone else like Steve, Rhodey or Bruce, who’d popped into his head one crazy night.

He sees Thor’s blond locks, pictures that knowing smirk as easily as if the man were in the room with him. He can almost feel his thick fingers splitting him open, massaging his prostate and bringing him closer to the edge. In a moment of weakness, he sees Thor smiling down at him as he grips himself tight and covers his shirt in come.

 

In the weeks that follow, Tony sleeps better than he has since Pepper left. He doesn’t connect the dots – he refuses to.

He works just as hard in the field and in the lab; the only difference being that he makes time to sleep in his own bed from time to time. He gets brazen one night and orders something he’s had his eye on for years but never allowed himself to indulge in. He just couldn’t muster the courage to go that extra mile. When he’d first got the idea, he was rooming with Rhodey and he knew if his best friend found it under his bed, Tony would never live it down. Then he’d forgotten about it for a while because he had more women than he knew what to do with fawning over him. Then Pepper came along and barring one crazy night when he wondered if she’d be into it, he never gave it a second thought.

But now…

Now it was sitting fully wrapped upstairs in his bedside drawer and making him blush whenever he thought about it.

Tonight, he feels the familiar anticipation as he climbs the stairs. Perhaps he took too long in his lab or Thor started early this night but Tony shows up as Thor’s finishing up. He’s panting, a breathless smile on his face as he pulls out and Tony’s disappointment takes second place to the punch of arousal in his gut.

Thor’s manhood is glistening, heavy and wet from her sex and his release. He was huge, probably the biggest Tony had ever seen and he’d seen quite a few men. The girth alone made Tony ache but he can’t make himself move. Not yet. 

He watches Thor’s cock bob as he moves to stand between her legs. She grins up at him wickedly as his hand cups the back of her head. Tony’s mouth waters in envy, his stomach tensing in anticipation. Thor’s eyes fall shut as her mouth covers his softening cock and he brushes her hair softly.

Tony sighs quietly as he imagines that soft weight on his tongue. He can almost taste their combined release, smell Thor’s sweat and her sex as he swallows him down. He imagines how she must feel - the satisfying soreness where Thor had taken her, the mess of Thor’s seed leaking out of her. He hears a moan and his eyes shoot open in fear that it had come from his own throat.

But no, she had drawn a soft moan from Thor as he pulls out suddenly and covers her tongue. Her eyes land on his as she swallows, accepts his kiss of thanks and Tony can’t bear to watch anymore. 

He goes to his room and heads straight for his drawer. He barely preps himself with his fingers before he’s lubing the dildo and pressing the end against his entrance. His hole clenches, desperate for the fullness of it. He has a clear picture of Thor’s cock now. The size, the color, the shape. He’s actually thicker than Tony’s new friend here but this would have to do. He bites down on his lip painfully as he forces himself to go slow. He presses it inside with a slow release of breath, his hole hungry to take all of it at once. Soon, he’s picked up a rhythm as he searches for that spot inside of him. One well placed stroke and his vision nearly whites out. 

He sets a relentless pace, one that reminds him of Thor that first night. He presses down hard on his stomach and imagines a larger rough palm holding him down. He wants that powerlessness – he wants to see that patronizing smile and feel Thor holding him tight as he buries himself inside. He wants to know what it is to let someone else take control and just let himself be used. 

Tony comes with a shout, his cock jerking wildly as he spills over his stomach. He bears down hard on the dildo as the corners of his eyes tear up. He’d come with a dildo in his ass and Thor’s name on his lips. Without ever touching his cock.

This was getting out of hand.

He sits up and starts to clean up when he catches sight of the door. In his haste, he hadn’t bothered to close it all the way. He’d been so eager to come that he’d left his fucking door open. His heart pounds as he wonders if Steve, the Super Soldier with super hearing had heard him and found him like this? Or one of the super spies? Inevitably, his mind goes to Thor. What if he’d seen? It would serve Tony right for spying on him all this time.

If Thor had seen, what would he say? What would he do? Would he wait for the grand finale the same way Tony did outside of his door? Would he go back to his room and masturbate thinking of Tony?

That persistent hunger grabs hold of him again and he falls back on his bed for one more round. Which turns into two and then three and he nearly falls asleep with his toy buried inside of him.

He leaves the door open.

 

The next few weeks, Tony continues to watch Thor before continuing to his room. He perfects the art of fucking himself to sleep – coming with a toy in his ass so often he no longer has need of a hand around his cock. He goes too hard one night and earns a curious look from Steve and a knowing grin from Clint when he asks Tony why he’s walking funny. He should be embarrassed but he’s in too good a mood to care. It’s a good soreness, one that reminds him of being nice and full and he’s never slept better. He even manages a bright smile for Thor on his way to the lab, earning baffled look in return.

All things considered, Tony was content.

 

Then one week, Thor’s door is closed. Tony tries pressing his ear to the door but he can’t hear anything. He could swear he’d seen the god turn in earlier that night so he had definitely come home. Had he not found anyone willing to share his bed? Nonsense. Had he just not wanted to? Maybe he’d gotten bored of it?

Tony goes back to his room disappointed to say the least. He’d gotten used to this routine. So much so that he felt that hunger regardless of the closed door. He doesn’t have to try that hard to conjure up the last image of Thor lost in pleasure. By the time Tony presses his toy inside, he’s almost forgotten about the closed door.

 

The next week, Thor’s door is closed.

 

And the week after that.

 

And the week after that until Tony’s grown used to relying on his imagination. When it gets difficult, he thinks about Thor in battle. His steady grip on Mjolnir, the dangerous look in his eye when he encountered a foe he’d sooner smash to pieces than give over to SHIELD. He thinks about the rough pads of the god’s fingers on his skin when he steers Tony out of his way in the kitchen or pets his shoulder in good cheer. He thinks about Thor treating him with that hungry gaze instead of the hoards of women he brought back to the tower. It takes a little longer but he comes just the same - with Thor’s name on the tip of his tongue and something, his toy or his fingers, buried deep inside his ass.

Soon, he doesn’t stop outside Thor’s door at all.

 

Until one night when the door was open to Tony again.

Tony’s so eager, his cock swelling almost instantly as he rushes right over to the doorway unthinkingly. What if Thor wasn’t inside? What if he was escorting someone out? What if he had a woman inside and Tony was about to scare her away. 

“I can see you,” Thor says quietly. 

Tony swallows thickly and forces himself to enter the room.

Thor is sitting on the bed watching Tony with a troubled expression on his face. If Tony didn’t know better, he’d say the god was ashamed. Thor runs a hand through his hair and leans forward. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. He’s anxious; Tony can tell in the way his chews on his lip as he chooses his words carefully. Finally, he sighs and faces Tony head on.

Tony’s stomach twists as he wonders if maybe Thor stopped bringing women home because Tony kept ogling them. Maybe he’s known about Tony’s little routine this whole time and he chose now to put an end to it. 

“Thor, buddy,” he begins but Thor speaks over him.

“You’re driving me mad,” Thor says, voice heavy with a tone Tony can’t quite place. He shifts and Tony can see a familiar shape beside his thigh. He flushes brightly, too embarrassed to wonder when Thor had gone through his bedside table. “You left your door open and I saw you.”

“Yeah?” Tony breathed, stepping further inside. He can feel the tension between them burning away the last of his hesitancy. Thor isn’t looking at Tony like he wants to hurt him - he’s looking at Tony like he plans to devour him. His hands are clasped in the sheets on either side of him like he needed to hold onto something. 

When he continued, he sounded almost reverent. “I’ve never seen anything like it. You were beautiful and so… unashamed. I couldn’t look away. I didn't want to.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t what he’d expected from Thor at all but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined it. He’d be lying if he denied that right now, he wanted nothing more than to tear his clothes off and hand himself over to the man in front of him. He prided himself on independence and bucking authority but now, he couldn’t think past the desire to submit. Just for one night. 

“I took my companion back to my room and had her two times more. And the next week, your door was closed but the seed was sown. I could hear you calling out for me and my companion did not leave until half past dawn. And the next week, it was more of the same. And the next, and the next until it wasn’t enough for me.” He looked up at Tony honestly. “Why would you settle for this cheap imitation when you could have the real thing?”

Now, Tony was half convinced he was back in his room and his fantasies had taken a turn. He was still unsure right up until the moment Thor actually touched him. His heart pounds painful in his chest as the god pulled him in close.

“I - I tried,” he stuttered. And he had. “I went out one night and tried to find someone to bring home but… there are no men like you.”

If he thought Thor would be flattered, he was sorely mistaken. If anything, it just furrowed Thor’s brow further as his wide palm spread along Tony’s lower back. Tony can feel Thor’s cock pressing against his stomach insistently. The ache returns and he presses back, feels Thor’s fingers twist in his shirt. Tony presses a knee on the bed next to Thor’s hip as the god pulls the fabric over his head. He hears the plastic toy tumble to the floor beside them, forgotten. He almost reaches for it but the glint in Thor’s eye stops him. 

“How long have you known?” Tony asked as Thor tears his jeans open. 

The question makes him smile. “About your voyeuring? Since the first time.” Tony’s jeans pool around his ankles as Thor pulls him back onto the bed. His teeth bite gently at his stomach as he plays under the waistband of Tony’s briefs. “It didn’t bother me. I never had to worry about things like privacy in Asgard. You Midgardians are much more self-contained than we are. My companions didn’t seem to mind so I let you have your fun.”

“Fun,” he breathed, gasping as Thor grips his ass and yanks his briefs down. He breathes wetly on the head of Tony’s cock and licks a long stripe from root to tip. He does it again, once more and then circles the head with his tongue, his eyes bright and mischievous. He revels in the sounds Tony tries to keep down as he suckles gently on his cock. It distracts him from a rough finger pad pressing lightly on his entrance. He’s good at this, Tony thinks as his hole starts to respond to Thor’s soft massage. Thor isn’t demanding as he circles the puckered entrance repeatedly until it relaxed beneath his digit. He pulls away for just a moment, drawing a sigh from Tony’s lips before he returns with a slick finger.

It slides inside with little to no resistance, drawing a pained moan from Thor’s mouth as his cock swells in jealousy. He strokes Tony carefully, his tongue sweeping over the slick head of his cock making Tony buck into him desperately. Thor’s up to three fingers by the time Tony fills his mouth. He reaches up to lead Tony down by the back of his neck, his eyes dark as he takes hold of Tony’s face and presses their lips together. Their first kiss entailed Thor’s tongue sliding into Tony’s mouth, allowing the genius to taste himself. Tony groans softly as Thor sucks on his lower lip and continues to finger him demandingly.

He watches in wonder as Tony pants and attempts to ride his hand. Tony looks half gone, as if he could very well dedicate his life to this for the rest of his days. His eyes land on Thor’s mouth, trace the movement of his tongue and Thor wants to devour him. He loves him like this.

“You love me like this?” Tony repeats breathily, fully aware that he’s fighting uselessly against the vice grip around his waist. He would do anything to get Thor’s thick fingers inside of him again. “Desperate?”

“Yes,” Thor admits as his thumbs rub circles into Tony’s hips. “Hungry,” he adds with an infuriating smirk. His fingers circle Tony’s entrance again, tantalizingly slow. He gets more of Tony’s struggling for his trouble and feels an odd sort of superiority. He’s a god, commanding thunder and lightning. He’s survived thousands of years and yet this - having this witty, infuriating billionaire mewling in his lap and leaking steadily onto his abdomen… this made Thor feel a new kind of powerful. He wanted to keep him in this state for hours, days, months. He wanted to make Tony writhe and shake the way he had that night in his room. His middle finger dips inside, just for a moment, just a tease. He earns a weak glare in response as he finally takes pity on his companion and his cock. “I’ll be nice. Although you are beautiful like this.”

He stands Tony up on unsteady legs and unzips his own jeans. He’s foregone underwear, the feel of it unnatural to him. He doesn’t miss Tony’s avid stare, aware that his size was impressive on earth as it was in Asgard. This is where he would normally turn his dates over on the bed but he wants something different tonight.

He sits on the edge of the bed and drops Tony into his lap again. He can see the realization, the slight disappointment as Tony foresees more teasing ahead of him. Thor takes pity on him, kisses him urgently as he gets Tony situated above his cock. “Tonight, I would look upon your face.” He can’t resist dipping his fingers inside once more as he takes hold of his cock.

Tony’s eyes widen slightly in surprise as he waits, his own arousal warm against his abdomen. He feels the thick head of Thor’s cock press against his hole and expects it to roughly shove inside. He’d watched Thor from the doorway for so long that he imagined exactly how his would go. How he’d be pressed down on his stomach as Thor shoved his way inside, the sound of his deep groan as he bottomed out. He’d thought a lot about how that would look from an outsider.

He tears his eyes away from Thor to look over his shoulder, a thrill running through him. It was as he thought; he’d left the door open. Anyone walking by for a nightcap or a late night workout would see him like this, desperate and struggling to take Thor’s cock inside of him. They’d see Thor’s broad forearm barring his lower back and keeping him close as he lined them up. And later, they’d see Tony begging Thor to use him however he liked. And then everyone would know what a slut he was for the man beneath him and as much as Tony told himself he wouldn’t care, it sent a flash of embarrassment through his body. Not enough to stop and that realization made this worse somehow.

“The door,” he tries, this voice dropping out as he turns to Thor again. He glances at the door and back to Tony, unconcerned. The twist of his mouth almost proud as he took up massaging Tony’s entrance with the head of his cock. At the lowering of Tony’s eyes, he grew curious.

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” he asked quietly. His blue eyes glittered wondrously in the dim lighting, “You think you’re above the women I’ve had on this bed? I’d imagine they thought the same until I had my way with them. Is it that you worry what the others would think of you if they saw you like this? They’ve never overheard before but tonight could be the night. If I took you just the right way and drew those beautiful sounds from your lips... they might wake from their slumber and stand outside my door. They would wonder what brazen woman would allow herself to be taken in full view of a house of strangers. They would peek their heads inside and hear your voice, see your face, or maybe I would whisper your name as I spilled my seed into you. And they would know.”

Tony can only nod, captivated by the clear honesty in Thor’s gaze. “Does it really matter what they think of you? I know you’ve dreamt of this.” 

Tony’s not sure when his eyes drifted closed, only that he’s buried his nose in the Thor’s shoulder, as well. He hears himself beg in a voice that sounds nothing like his own, “Please.” He feels Thor’s laugh in his chest, teasing as he continues to hold Tony still above his lap. His hole clenches, pleads to take Thor all the way inside but he doesn’t get his way.

“I would have you every way imaginable and pay no attention to the world outside my door. I would have you spread across the dining hall table if the mood struck me there, as well. I would call for an audience to witness the beautiful curve of your spine as you give yourself to me. It would serve you right for spying on me all this time.” He runs a hand from the back of Tony’s head, down his lower back as he finally breaches his entrance. 

A moan punches out of Tony’s throat as writhes against Thor’s stomach. The head was even wider than the tapered end of his toy and it burned just slightly. It’s a good ache, he thinks as Thor works his way in. He wasn’t rough or insistent the way he’d been with the others. He was taking his time and it was almost flattering, although it frustrated Tony all the same. His cock was leaking where it was pressed between their stomachs and he felt that familiar hunger deep inside. He would’ve gotten himself off twice by now but Thor insisted on torturing him.

So, he tortured him right back.

He spread his legs impossibly wider, pressing his chest against Thor’s. He worked his muscles carefully, tightens around Thor and sucks more of him inside. The result was instantaneous as the god groaned low and deep and bucked his hips. It hurt a bit, Tony had to admit but he did it again, drawing a frustrated growl from his partner.

“Tony,” he commanded, holding fast to the man’s hips. Tony doesn’t relent, bears down on Thor’s shaft and bites down on the man’s shoulder. Thor freezes, his cock swelling impossibly inside the warm heat of Tony’s ass. He pulls Tony back from him, his eyes dark and wicked as he says, “Fine. Have it your way,”

His hands grip Tony’s ass as he pulls him up, almost all the way until only the head of his cock was sheathed inside him. He waits, rests Tony’s weight on one arm and devours his mouth. He sucks Tony’s tongue into his mouth, nibbles on his bottom lip and then buries himself inside again.

A surprised moan punches out of Tony’s mouth before Thor can muffle it with a kiss. He thinks better of it, the idea turning him on as he pounds into him again, drawing a loud moan. He feels the moment he finds that spot inside of Tony in the way he grinds his hips hard into Thor’s. He thrusts inside of Tony, rougher than he’d been before. Partly because of the pressure building in his loins but mostly because he knows Tony can take it. He’s lost in the way Tony’s tight heat welcomes him in, the desperate sounds spilling into his mouth. Tony gets a good grip on a handful of his hair and Thor loses himself entirely. The sharp bite of pain pushes him one step closer to the edge as he pounds inside of Tony.

He could do this for hours – he plans to do this for hours. He feels Tony’s cock swell between their stomachs as he swears and comes between them. His ass clenches impossibly tight around Thor’s cock as he pants wetly. Thor can’t resist pulling back to watch him, finds beauty in the way the tense lines on his face melt away. He’d missed this when the door at the end of the hall remained closed to him. Tony rests his head on Thor’s shoulder tiredly but Thor’s not done with him yet.

He turns over and lay Tony on the bed. He melts into the sheets as he watches Thor reverently. This would not be a one-time thing, Thor decides. He would do whatever he could to make this happen again and again and again. Taking no more women to his bed so long as he filled the place that useless toy had once held. Judging by the hungry way Tony’s eyes lingered on his manhood and the interested jerk of his spent cock, Thor would not have to do much. He settles on top of Tony and pushes inside again.

Tony’s legs spread wider to welcome him in and Thor smiles softly; his heart warms as he sets a steady pace. Tony’s soft and warm inside, just as before but Thor’s made a place for himself now. His body swallows him up like he was made to take Thor’s cock. The thought nearly brings him over as he closes his eyes and strokes him. He thinks about every time he leaned against the wall outside Tony’s door, cock in hand. He thinks about every time he imagined Tony’s smart mouth hot and wet around him. Finally, he thinks about that first time, the white of Tony’s teeth as he bit down a shout, the way the abandoned toy on the floor had opened him up and drew those beautiful sounds from his lips. He thinks about the tight wetness around the bright red plastic and the way he’d been desperate to take it’s place.

“Tony,” he moans, his cock swelling impossibly larger before spilling into the tight heat enveloping him. He buries himself in as far as he can go as his vision whites out and he loses himself in pleasure.

When he opens his eyes again, Tony smiling up at him tiredly. Thor leans down and tastes him once more. He would do this again, and again, as he has in the weeks of old but he knows he should give his partner time to recuperate. Still, it’s worth saying, “I would taste every inch of you.”

“That’s gonna take some time,” Tony says and settles into the pillows behind his head.

“Aye,” Thor admits, nosing his way behind Tony’s ear. “Get some rest. You’re going to need it.” He pulls away to see Tony fast asleep beneath him; his hands lax where he’d gripped the sheets. Thor grins softly and reluctantly pulls out. He can’t resist pressing a finger to the swollen entrance where he can feel his seed leaking out. He’d left his partner messy and well fucked, he smiles in satisfaction as he feels the urge to clean Tony with his tongue but there will be time for that later. And time again to make another mess of him after. 

He pulls the covers over his companion and moves to turn the light off. As he does, he catches a movement in the hallway. The person stills as though caught in the act and Thor gets the feeling they’ve been there for quite some time. Thor hadn’t been lying; he didn’t feel any shame for engaging in play like this. Still, he covers Tony more with the comforter, a dash of possessiveness coming over him. The figure moves away from the door and Thor sighs tiredly.

Perhaps the good Captain wasn’t that prudish after all.


End file.
